La Venganza
by Ranko-Son
Summary: Ranma está enamorado de… ¡¿Shampoo! ¿Qué hizo la amazona para engatusar a Ranma? ¿Permitirá Akane esta unión? ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

La venganza

Resumen: Ranma está enamorado de… ¡¿Shampoo?! ¿Qué hizo la amazona para engatusar a Ranma? ¿Permitirá Akane esta unión? ¡Pasen y lean!

¡Holaaa! Perdón me perdí por un corto tiempo. Pero ahora regreso con esta nueva historia. ¡Espero sea de su agrado! (:

Renuncia de cargos: _Los personajes aquí presentes son de la serie Ranma ½ cuyos personajes son exclusiva propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi debo aclarar que __**NO**__**recibo pago por escribir ni publicar la historia.**__ Y solo los eh tomado prestados. _

Día 1.

Comportamiento: ¡Demasiado juntos!

Fecha: 21/09/13

Hora: 14:30:56

Ubicación: Heladería.

Total de personas: 2 fenómenos.

Comentarios: ¡Matare a Shampoo! ¡Tambien a Ranma! ¡Ninguno de…! Ups ya empecé a grabar... Mi querida zorra-amiga se encuentra con el idiota de mi prometido. Sí MI Ranma, NO de ella. MIO.

Akane se encargó de bajar la voz ya que podría ser descubierta. Era el primer día en que seguía a Shampoo y Ranma.

_Flash-Back_

_Era un día cualquiera, como otro sábado a las 9:30 de la mañana. Los niños salían a jugar, las madres a realizar sus labores diarias, uno que otro padre a trabajar y un singular muchacho que volaba por los cielos de Nerima. Nadie se inmuto, estaban más que acostumbrados de ver al chico de la trenza volar pero lo observaban con un aire de preocupación._

"—_Ahí va Ranma Saotome, pobre muchacho… ¡Kami no permitas que caiga en mi techo!" _

_Ranma siguió con su viaje por los cielos. Un paseo gratis, cortesía de Akane's Tour._

—_Tonta Akane. Se enojó por no comer eso que ella llama "comida" y preferir lo de Shampoo. ¡Argh! ¡Shampoo siempre tan importuna! _

_De ahí se vio en el cielo un puntito blanco desaparecer por el horizonte._

—_Idiota insensible…_

_Akane observaba el cielo por donde había mandado a volar a su prometido. Shampoo seguía ahí observando la escena contenta. Todos guardaron silencio más por respeto que por la situación incómoda en la que estaban._

_La peli-azul se fue caminando cabizbaja hacia su habitación. Shampoo le hizo una mueca de desprecio y le saco la lengua mientras reía. Todos observaron con hastío a la china._

—_Como que me huele a gata arrastrada. ¿Verdad Kasumi? —En otras instancias la adorable chica hubiera reprendido a Nabiki por el comentario, pero, ahora ella tambien estaba enojada con la peli-purpura. _

—_Tienes razón, Nabiki—Apoyo Nodoka._

_Shampoo les brindo una mirada fulminante. Kasumi se acercó a ella con el cejo semi-fruncido._

—_Shampoo gracias por tu visita, pero ya puedes irte. _

_La amazonas no sabía hablar del todo japonés pero era más que obvio ¡La estaban corriendo! _

—_¡Jum!—Se levantó con pesadez y con un sabor de boca un tanto agridulce—Airen al fin ser de Shampoo… _

_Fin del Flash-Back_

—Desde que Shampoo le dio de comer esas "bolas de arroz estilo Ken" el idiota al verla se lanzó a sus pies y ahora…¡Se van a casar!

Desde hace ya 3 días en que la pareja había hecho formal el compromiso. Ahora el menor de los Saotome vivía en casa-local de la Amazona. Pero, tía Nodoka y tío Genma se habían quedado en el Dojo. De la señora Saotome se lo esperaba, pero del patriarca de la singular familia, no. Es más le rondaba el pensamiento de que se quedaba en el Dojo por obligación de su esposa.

Akane quería ir a matar a la china. Estaba enojada, celosa, triste, pero sobre todo celosa. Vio cómo su prometido entraba a una heladería ¡Como hombre! ¡Con ella nunca lo hizo!

Los vio salir juntos, tomados de la mano, y riendo de todo como completos estúpidos. La menor de los Tendo avanzó con cautela escondiéndose detrás de los arbustos. Se había determinado descubrir el método de como desembrujar a Ranma, porque… ¡Era obvio que estaba hechizado!

—¿Airen amar a Shampoo?

—Shampoo ¿Para qué lo preguntas? ¡Te amo más que a mi vida!

La amazona sonrio satisfecha su método había funcionado. Estaba contenta. ¡Muy contenta! "_Airen ser solo de Shampoo"_ pensó.

—Airen…_—_Volvió a llamar la chica. Ranma la miró—¿Qué piensas de chica salvaje?

Ranma la miro extrañado. Pestaño tres veces. Después frunció el ceño y sintió como su boca se amargaba al hablar de la chica.

—¿Te refieres a Akane?—Su acompañante asintió—¡Ni la menciones! ¡Como odio a esa chica! ¡Aparte de torpe y no saber cocinar me trataba de la patada! ¡Además es fea! ¡Que niña para más odiosa!

La china sonrio, pero no cualquier sonrisa, su sonrisa se extendía de oreja a oreja. Se abalanzo sobre Ranma mientras sonreía complacida. La singular pareja siguió su camino ante miradas de extraños que paseaban por el parque, observaban con cierta rareza a los jóvenes.

Atrás una muy triste Akane a duras penas podía creer lo que había escuchado. ¿Ese era Ranma? ¿El que prácticamente le confeso su "amor" en el monte Fénix? ¿Por ese imbécil estuvo a punto de perder la vida? ¿El…había dicho eso…?

—Me…¿Me odia?

El paisaje se le nublo, sintió como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos haciendo un recorrido por su mejilla y caer al vacío. Una tras otras, las gotas saladas caían de sus ojos color chocolate.

Sintió sus piernas flaquearse y sin más; cayó al suelo mientras agachaba la cabeza.

El cielo se nublo de repente como si de magia se tratase.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar. La gente corría tratando de protegerse del torrencial, algunos veían con lastima a la chica sin entender lo que le sucedía pero seguían su camino.

Akane no se inmuto por el fuerte torrencial, sus lágrimas se perdían con las gotas de la lluvia.

—¿Tanto me odia?

**Hasta aquí espero les haya gustado pronto entenderán la historia. Espero y agradezco sus reviews ya que me alienta a que continúen. Es mi primer fic (largo) ya eh hecho otros dos One-shot :3 Tambien acepto críticas y sugerencias pero, ¡Con respeto! Son mis inicios en . ¡Denme amor! TwT :3 **

**Un beso su amiga… Ranko Son (: **


	2. Chapter 2-Buscando Soluciones

Capitulo 2.-"Buscando soluciones"

Renuncia de cargos: _Ranma ½ no me pertenece, sus personajes y trama en sí son propiedad de la genial Rumiko Takahashi aclaro que no recibo pago por publicar o escribir la historia._

Caminaba sin inmutarse, la lluvia no lo había sorprendido, tanto tiempo viviendo a la intemperie que podía presentir el estado del clima. No sabía dónde estaba, hacía ya dos meses que había decidido ir a entrenar a las montañas fuera de Osaka, todo para olvidarla. Seguro estaba lejos, lejos de ella, aunque ella se negara a salir de sus pensamientos.

—Akane…

Llegó hasta un parque, acamparía ahí. Vio a la gente correr protegiéndose del torrencial. Siguió su camino y pudo divisar una figura humana a lo lejos ¿Qué hacia alguien tirado en el suelo en medio de este torrencial? Se acerco un poco más y le pareció familiar.

—¿Akane? ¿Eres tú?

Se acerco hasta ella, vio su mirada vacía y triste. Se aproximo para que su sombrilla roja la proteja de las gotas que caían con violencia.

—Akane levántate. ¡Te vas a resfriar!

La chica lo vio, él le dedico una mirada dura y fría por un momento la chica lo desconoció pero al ver su singular pañoleta amarilla lo reconoció de inmediato.

—Ryoga…

El maldito de Juseynko no entendía que hacia esa hermosa chica ahí.

—Él me odia…¡Me odia!

La muchacha de cabellos azulados abrazo desesperadamente a Ryoga quien consternado se dedico a abrazar a su amiga quien le empapaba la camisa con sus lagrimas.

El antiguo Ryoga le hubiera dado un ataque de nerviosismo al tenerla tan cerca, pero no, este "nuevo" Ryoga había cambiado no del todo, aun amaba a esa chica, pero había aprendido a controlar sus nervios.

—¿Quién te odia Akane? ¿Ranma?

—¡Él me odia!

Ryoga apretó la mandíbula, ese maldito insensible ¡La había lastimado! ¿¡Como se atrevía!?

—Tranquila Akane, vamos a tu casa.

Cuando pronuncio esas palabras se dio cuenta que sin querer había regresado a Nerima. Sonrió con nostalgia, no importaba cuanto caminaba siempre regresaba ahí. Aproximo a la chica para que ambos entren en el paraguas y emprender marcha al Dojo.

—¡Akane! ¡Qué sorpresa de verte Ryoga! Pero… ¿Por qué estas mojada Akane?

Kasumi se asusto de ver tan empapada a Akane. La estudiante de Furinkan alzo la mirada para sola, delatarse, como su alma a gritos pedía auxilio. Kasumi sintió el corazón darle un vuelco.

—Tuve un percance. ¿Puede quedarse Ryoga?

—Mmh. Claro. Pasa Ryoga, Akane ve a darte un baño o te resfriaras.

La chica asintió y subió con pesadez las escaleras.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Fue Ranma. Pero déjala solo unos momentos es fuerte.

Kasumi asintió no tenía mucho trato con aquel muchacho pero siempre le había inspirado confianza.

—Pasa Ryoga, la comida estará lista pronto.

—Gracias.

En el comedor del Dojo Tendo, la familia comía algo incomoda. Ryoga había contado lo que él sabía. Nodoka se sintió muy apenada por la actitud de su hijo. Genma se preocupo, si Akane decidía romper el compromiso ¿Dónde viviría él y su amada esposa? Soun sintió un pesar inmenso. Kasumi se lamento por lo sucedido y Nabiki ya empezaba a maquinar un plan de cómo vengarse de su "ex cuñado". Akane solo contemplaba su plato de comida.

Todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta anunciaban la llegada de alguien.

—Yo voy—Se apresuro Kasumi.

—Espera Kasumi—Se interpuso Nodoka—Te acompaño, es peligroso que vayas solas—Dicho esto la señora Saotome ya se encontraba desenfundando su katana sacada de quien sabe dónde.

—Ni hao, familia.

Los comensales vieron con pesadez a la Amazona quien se presento con su oficial prometido y su abuela. Colagne los escoltaba.

—Nosotros no somos tu familia, tarada—Respondió Nabiki.

Los recién llegados hicieron de oídos sordos.

—Shampoo invitar a familia Tendo a boda de Airen y Shampoo. Todos invitados. Ten chica salvaje invitación.

Shampoo le entrego un sobre muy elegante hecho de algún material verde que Akane no pudo descifrar, cogió el sobre y ante la mirada de todos se lo rompió en la cara de la peli-purpura.

—Gracias, pero no quiero ir a tu boda. Por cierto si no es mi problema que tu cerebro no te da para saber mi nombre que es A-K-A-N-E.

Shampoo casi sufre un ataque cardiaco al ver lo que hizo "Chica salvaje"

—¡Chica tonta! ¡Ser invitación muy costosa!

Nabiki soltó una carajada para sí, su hermana estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas. Las primeras; no dejarse pisotear.

—Me interesa un comino—Akane se levanto con la intención de marcharse, paso por enfrente de Ranma.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Tienes que darle una disculpa a Shampoo!—Ranma sujeto por la muñeca a su ex prometida.

—¡Que haces! ¡Me duele mucho! —Akane sentía el tacto de Ranma, fuera de dolerle, sintió su mano helada, fría y áspera. Como si de un muerto se tratase.

—¡Pídele una disculpa a Shampoo!—Akane empezó a forcejear pero Ranma la apretaba con más fuerza.

"_Crack"_

Akane miro con lágrimas en los ojos a Ranma, todos escucharon el "crack" de su muñeca al quebrarse.

—¡Maldito Ranma, me las pagaras!—Ryoga se lanzo sobre Ranma y le propino un golpe directo en el estomago. Las mujeres retrocedieron. Ranma se levanto como si nada y lanzo un puñete certero en el cachete del chico-cerdo, que lo mando a estrellarse a la pared mientras la sangre corría de su boca sin cesar.

—¡Yerno tranquilízate!—Pidió Colagne.

Genma sujeto por detrás a su hijo dejándolo inmóvil. Akane corrió hacia Ryoga.

—¡Kasumi de inmediato trae el botiquín!—Ordeno Soun, la dulce chica corrió asustada hacia el baño. Nodoka miro a su hijo y se asusto al ver su mirada, era una mezcla de odio y resentimiento, siguió la mirada de él, observaba como Akane consolaba a Ryoga quien yacía desmayado por la hemorragia.

—Airen tranquilo. Nosotros irnos. Disculpar.

Ranma fue arrastrado por ambas amazonas. Akane los vio partir, alzo la cabeza y se dio cuenta que la lluvia no había cesado, le extraño ver como ninguno de los dos malditos de Juseynko se había transformado si no habían traído un paraguas. Con dolor en su muñeca los siguió. Salieron como vinieron, sin nada. Espero que salgan por la puerta principal para después abrirla despacio.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Ranma y Shampoo parecía que tenían algún escudo ya que la lluvia no los tocaba. Colagne cargaba un pequeño paraguas. Pero no solo eso; Ranma se elevaba, ¡Si se elevaba o flotaba como exponiendo su gran poder ante las dos Amazonas quien lo veían como si fuera un Dios!

Akane cerró la puerta. ¡Parecía una fantasía! Era algo irreal, tonto pero ella lo había visto. Pensó en alguien.

—¡Mousse!—Seguro el chico no estaría contento de que su amada Shampoo se case con Ranma—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

¡Hola! Perdón la demora, pero ya saben, todos tenemos una vida "real" :c (La cual es mala muy mala) :( Primero que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews 3 Me inspiran a seguir. Quiero decir que no voy a revelar si es un "RanmaxAkane" o un "RanmaxShampoo" Como vieron apareció el sexy sensual de Ryoga:3 ¿Qué es de un fic de Ranma ½ sin Ryoga? Por otra parte quiero aclarar que empiecen a descartar un poco la idea de un "RanmaxShampoo" pues la verdad la pareja no me gusta. ¡Ah! Cierto. Ryoga SI sigue enamorado de Akane, pero, el ha realizado un entrenamiento (próximo cap. Se aclara) el cual ha "Congelado su corazón" Y si no me equivoco ayer (9/10/13) fue el cumpleaños de nuestra amada Rumiko (': Y si digo ayer es porque este cap. Se escribió el 10 de octubre pero no tenia internet y lo subí hoy 11 (: Sin más que decir me despido.

Reviews:

**Letras muertas**: Gracias por tu comentario. Quizás debas darle una oportunidad a un RanmaxAkane (: Espero te guste el capitulo! Sorry la demora

**MexEmperorRamsesII****: **¡Gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho (no sabes cuanto) que te guste la historia (': Quizás tu tambien deberías darle una oportunidad a un RanmaxAkane (; Pasare a leer tus historias lo prometo!(:

**Paricutirimicuaro****: **¡Oh maid gash! Recibi un comentario tuyo! *Se pone a bailar* He leído varias historias tuyas y me encanta. ¡Espero te guste este capitulo!(':

**MudeYamil****: **¡Perdon la demora! ¡Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a esta historia!(':

**: **¡Hola! Bueno yo tambien pensé hacer algo así, pero, ¿Qué chiste tendría algo que ya se vio en el Anime/Manga? En este capitulo, espero quede aclarado (un poco al menos) que la historia NO será como el "Hilo rojo del amor" Gracias por tu comentario!(':

**Lulupita****: **¡Perdon la demora! ¡Gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a esta mundana historia! ¡Espero te haya gustado el capitulo!(':

Un beso su amiga:

Ranko-Son


End file.
